Rolling In The Deep
by UkyoNohara
Summary: [AU] Estar enamorado, poder entregarte en cuerpo y alma a esa persona especial significa que saltar a un abismo sin pensarlo dos veces, porque existe la plena confianza de que la persona amada estará ahí para atraparte en sus brazos. Porque Yuuri se aferró a alguien y lo amó como nunca antes lo hizo cuando conoció a Víctor y ahora él probará lo que su amor puede ser capaz.
1. Prólogo

**Rolling in the deep**

.

.

.

 _"¿Crees que alguien se tomará la molestia para ver_ _ **eso**_ _? Debes ser un completo tonto e ingenuo si piensas que vale la pena el siquiera mostrárselo a alguien, solo harías que pierda su tiempo en una estupidez como esta. ¿Acaso piensas que tienes el suficiente talento para ello? ¡Por favor! No te niegues a ver la realidad. Acéptalo de una buena vez. Lo que tú escribes es..."_

-¡Asombroso!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Parte 1

**Rolling in the deep**

 **Parte 1: Don't underestimate the things that I will do.**

El cansancio es evidente en su organismo, su acelerada respiración y descontrolado pulso son prueba de ello, además de pequeñas gotas de sudor que han comenzado a deslizarse cuesta abajo por la superficie de su rostro. No está acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de actividades muy a menudo, y menos con peso extra en su espalda, por lo que, su cuerpo está pagando la factura de su sedentaria vida adoptada por años.

No obstante, la velocidad de sus apresurados pasos no baja ni un ápice, por el contrario, aumenta, provocando que la vieja madera de las escaleras rechine sin cesar. Con una mirada decidida a todo, ve su meta tan cerca que no le importa sobrepasar sus límites físicos un poco más con tal de lograr su objetivo.

 _Sólo un poco más_ , se dice internamente.

Sus manos se sostienen de los barrotes de la baranda de seguridad en un intento por no desfallecer ahí mismo. Está dando más de lo que puede, lo sabe y lo ignora, porque entiende que si se permite dudar por un momento de su propia decisión, todo lo que hizo hasta ahora se irá al caño.

A pesar de todo, sus esfuerzos dan fruto cuando queda frente a la desgastada puerta que da a paso a su tan ansiada _libertad_. Girando el oxidado pomo, mueve con cuidado la gran pieza rectangular de madera vieja, a la vez que un molesto chirrido se hace presente.

Un despejado cielo le da la bienvenida y una sonrisa casi inexistente se aloja en su rostro junto a una extraña sensación que se anida en su ser, recorriendo su sistema como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica. Su cuerpo entero se estremece. Hace tanto que no se siente tan bien.

Del edificio del apartamento donde vive con su padrino y el hijastro de éste, la azotea siempre fue su lugar preferido para pasar un tiempo a solas sin ninguna interrupción. Se ha encargado de mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera Phichit, su escurridizo amigo, sabe de ello. Casi nadie va ahí, puesto que, es considerado una especie de vertedero para objetos y muebles en desuso.

La brisa ahí arriba es suave, acaricia sus cabellos y los mece a su son. Siente escalofríos al acercarse al pequeño muro que surca el perímetro de la azotea, aún con todas las veces que estuvo ahí, la sensación de vértigo no desaparece del todo. A pesar de ello, se atreve a mirar más allá de lo que su panorámica vista le permite, mostrándose ante él un maravilloso paisaje de la ciudad.

Una mueca de melancolía se instala en su faz.

A _él_ le hubiera gustado compartir esta vista en su compañía. A _él_ le fascinaban los bellos paisajes.

El desgano está presente en sus acciones cuando retira la mochila de su espalda, dejándola a un lado. Mira al cielo en busca de respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que rondan su mente, sabiendo de antemano que es inútil el siquiera intentarlo. Sus manos retiran los cabellos que caen sobre su frente, llevándolo hacia atrás en un tonto intento por despejar su mente.

De forma casi inconsciente, suspira.

¿Qué más puede hacer? No hay otra opción más que esa.

Da la vuelta y apoyándose en el pequeño muro, comienza a descender casi de inmediato una vez que siente el concreto tras de él. Lentamente su espalda se desliza sobre el imperfecto acabado hasta que siente al suelo bajo su cuerpo. Flexiona sus piernas de tal manera que sus rodillas quedan tan sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Extiende uno de sus brazos en busca de su mochila, al encontrarla, recorre el cierre, extrayendo un clásico sobre blanco de carta. Por un momento la mira, examinándola con cuidado, encontrando así su nombre inscrito en la parte del destinatario. Sus latidos retumban en su pecho, reconoce perfectamente la caligrafía escrita en el papel. Y como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca del más delicado cristal, abre el sobre con una paciencia fingida.

Está ansioso aunque no lo parezca, ansioso por saber el contenido de la carta a pesar de tener una clara idea de lo que trata, porque esta no es la primera vez que la lee. Sólo busca una forma de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que hará estará bien y que no será juzgado por nadie, porque si se trata de _él_ , entonces todo estará bien.

Desdobla la hoja de papel y en ella se ven impresas las palabras que leyó una y otra vez para aceptar la realidad de los hechos sucedidos. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces la leyó, esos fonemas siguen teniendo el mismo efecto en su ser. La nostalgia lo invade sin poder evitarlo y un silencioso sollozo da comienzo.

Porque a su subconsciente llegan de golpe memorias que una vez intentó borrar pero que fue imposible, los momentos más felices de su vida pasan por su mente como si fueran parte de una cinta de película de los viejos tiempos. Uno a uno, los recuerdos desfilan a través de su mente, todos de manera anti horario, desde lo más reciente hasta lo más antiguo, hasta aquel día en que todo cambió sin siquiera saberlo.

El día que lo conoció a _él_.

* * *

N. A: Bien, esta historia la publiqué antes pero debido a ciertas cosas, la oculté y la modifiqué. Perdón por eso.

Por otro lado, esta historia va dedicada enteramente para una personita muy especial, espero que le guste y esto va con mucho, mucho amor :D


	3. Parte 2

**Rolling in the deep**

 **Parte 2: There's a fire starting in my heart.**

Los nervios están a flor de piel, el ambiente se vuelve tenso y él puede jurar que es por su causa. Se siente demasiado nervioso e inseguro, ni siquiera el día de la ceremonia de premiación o cuando uno de sus compañeros intentó leer su preciado cuadernillo de poemas se encontraba de esta manera.

Unas semanas atrás, por motivo de celebración del nuevo aniversario institucional, su centro de estudios realizó diferentes actividades en honor a ello, una de ellas era un concurso de poemas. Minako Okukawa, asesora estudiantil y maestra de Literatura, al enterarse, lo citó inmediatamente. Esa era su gran oportunidad.

Gracias a los consejos de Minako y al apoyo incondicional que Celestino y Phichit le brindaron, obtuvo su primer logro dentro de su vida escolar.

Días posteriores a ello, una misteriosa invitación llegó a él. El director de periódico escolar solicitaba cordial y amablemente su presencia en su oficina. ¿La razón? Una entrevista por su reciente logro.

En sus manos lleva la pieza que lo declaró ganador y la razón de encontrase ahí.

Con la inquietud presente, decide tocar una vez más la puerta que lleva escrito las palabras "Periódico Escolar" como inscripción en el pequeño cartel colgante.

Espera un momento para recibir la respuesta a su llamado o algún indicio que le indique que alguien se encuentra en el interior del salón. Teme que su entrevistador haya desistido de su invitación al ver lo mucho que tardó en emitir una respuesta y que esa sea la causa del porque todo se encuentra en profundo silencio.

Los segundos pasan y todo parece darle la razón, no ocurre nada y él comienza a impacientarse, pensando en que sus recientes pensamientos están en lo correcto; sin embargo, antes de que dé media vuelta y se retire del lugar, hay algo que llama su atención de improviso.

Quizás por estar más al pendiente de que alguien saliera por la puerta que tiene enfrente o porque esta es la primera vez que está en este sector de la escuela, no notó antes su existencia. Una delgada cuerda y un par de clavos mantienen a un viejo pero bien cuidado periódico mural colgado en medio de la gran pared que está al lado de la oficina del periódico escolar.

La curiosidad se manifiesta y él no puede evitar ver lo que hay ahí.

Se queda embelesado y sorprendido, como la primera vez que leyó un poema, ninguna palabra sale de su boca, sólo atina a pestañear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que lo que está viendo es real y no simplemente parte de un sueño.

Su cuerpo parece recién reaccionar cuando sus manos palpan con cuidado el vidrio que protege el contenido del periódico mural de factores externos que puedan dañar los documentos que se encuentran en el interior.

—Es real —se dice a sí mismo.

¡Los poemas ganadores de años anteriores están frente a él!

Tan pronto como lo asimila, comienza a leer todo lo que puede, sin parar de sorprenderse a cada instante. Su vista se deleita ante el paraíso que acaba de descubrir; no obstante, una nueva duda nace en él.

Entonces... ¿su poema también estaría ahí?

Pero aún más importante.

¿Podrá llegar a crear algo similar a las obras de arte que está viendo ahora?

Minako y Phichit se lo habían asegurado, pues todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad y de la dedicación que colocara en sus piezas, ellos creen que eso es algo que él tiene; pero la realidad es un _poco_ diferente a ello.

Él lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien.

De un momento a otro, sus demonios internos salen de las sombras donde se mantienen ocultos, dispuestos a desaparecer todo rastro de luz en su ser. Porque justo cuando se hayan a tan solo un paso de destruirlo, a un par más de las palabras adecuadas para que toda esa fortaleza que se esforzó en construir se derrumbe cual torre de naipes con un soplido y termine sometido por sus propias inseguridades, algo ocurre.

—¡Asombroso!

Una desconocida voz se escucha a su espalda.

En un acto reflejo, da un pequeño brinco sobre su mismo lugar y suelta un gritillo producto de la sorpresa ocasionada por el repentino acontecimiento. Su pulso se acelera y sus latidos retumban dentro de su caja torácica, trata de calmar si situación colocando una mano sobre la zona donde se encuentra su corazón y parece funcionar.

Hasta que un nuevo sonido irrumpe en su prematura tranquilidad, esta vez es un suspiro un tanto extraño.

—Usted es Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo más, gira sobre sus propios talones hasta que ante su vista aparece la imagen de la persona que dijo su nombre hace un instante.

—Soy Víctor Nikiforov, director del periódico escolar —saluda con una sonrisa animada.

Yuuri aún sin salir de su asombro, se ve dando su mano para entablar un saludo formal con aquel muchacho de sonrisa amable. Él intenta corresponder de la misma forma pero su introversión le juega un mal paso cuando a penas y logra torcer un poco los labios en un fallido intento de sonreír, las presentaciones nunca fueron su especialidad.

—Yuuri Katsuki, un gusto —responde, recordando las recomendaciones de su asesora en este tipo de situaciones.

—El gusto es todo mío, en serio. Es un verdadero placer poder conocerlo al fin en persona. Sin duda es merecedor del título de ganador, este poema lo demuestra.

Frente a él, Víctor sostiene la hoja de papel donde está escrita la pieza ganadora, para luego entregársela.

—Lamento la demora, tuve que ir a la cafetería para almorzar antes de que cerrara. Espero que no haya sido molestia el esperar unos minutos.

—No... Yo llegué un poco más tarde de la hora acordada.

El joven suspira, aliviado. Parece que sus palabras le quitan un peso de encima.

— ¿Le parece si entramos a la oficina y comenzamos con la entrevista? Será un honor tenerlo en la sección especial.

Los ojos contrarios se muestran ansiosos ante la propuesta que su dueño hace, el azul de sus pupilas adquieren un brillo sin igual, se ve emocionado.

—O... ¿prefiere ir a otro lugar?

Yuuri sale de su breve ensoñación y presta atención a la pregunta.

—En su oficina está bien, en cualquier lugar estará bien.

— ¡Genial!

El chico del cabello color plata aplaude al aire solo una vez, pero de inmediato su expresión entusiasmada cambia. Yuuri decide preguntar, tal vez hizo algo indebido.

— ¿Qué p-?

— ¿Puedo tutearte?

Es una pregunta repentina, sin duda.

— ¿Ah?

Su entrevistador se acerca sin previo aviso y sin quitar la genuina sonrisa que ha nacido en su rostro, invade casi todo su espacio personal al situarse frente a él, tanto que hasta es capaz de sentir su pausada respiración.

—Ya sabes, tratarte de "tú", en vez de "usted". ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

Oh. Es eso.

—Claro.

Él no tiene problema alguno en tratar de esa manera con otras personas, de hecho, se siente extraño siendo tratado como si fuera un adulto.

—Muy bien, Yuuri. Empecemos.

Víctor se aleja para dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina y comenzar a abrirla, dejando a Yuuri con miles de pensamientos en mente.

No sabe que es, ni siquiera intenta averiguarlo, pero siente que es capaz de ver su propio reflejo en las cerúleas pupilas y la diferencia de altura no es ningún impedimento para ello.

— ¿Pasa algo?

El chico de la coleta alta pregunta asomándose por el marco de la puerta, hace un rato que le indicó que podía pasar y él no lo había hecho, es normal preocuparse.

Yuuri sacude suavemente su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

—No, no pasa nada —responde en un tono tranquilo, para seguidamente entrar al salón.

.

.

.

Yuuri Katsuki no lo sabía, ni tampoco pretendía saberlo, no lo sospechaba, ni siquiera un poco, pero ese día, algo cambió en su vida.

* * *

N. A: De verdad, la mejor forma de encontrar inspiración y escribir es escuchando al canción de la cual surgió todo xD

Esto será corto, creo, siempre termino alargando mas de lo que debería, así que espero que me tengan paciencia :D

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
